


Songbirds and Gunfire

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Guns, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: one night off from policing your city and your whole world turns upside down. Will you be able to portray the likes of  performer? Or will the mafia king catch on to your performace?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this fic for plenty of weeks whenever i have freetime. it's not nearly compelte yet, but impatience is my enemy so i'm going to slowly post a chapter once a week. feedback is definitely appreciated especially because i haven't been able to writ anything coherent in more than a year.

The aroma of cigar smoke and stale liquor filtered into the corridor as you approached the impending door of the famed mafia boss that had called for your presence a mere 36 hours prior. Bar patrons and dancers occupied the scene in the front. It was the middle of winter and snow flared all around the perimeter of the building. You donned a glistening silver dress with coordinating heels- you wanted to look presentable for the man who had called for your presence- at least your Lieutenant has asked you to present yourself properly to the supposed man. On your left strode a skinny blonde haired male with electric blue eyes. He supported a medical wrap on his left hand and a dark bruise under his right eye, no doubt from a hassle previously. On your other side strolled a sandy brown haired man whose scowl could melt ice, no doubt about that- his eyes held the presence of his dark thoughts. Both men walked with an air of impatient importance about themselves. It was a stroll you recognized from your higher ups. 

The echoing vibrations of the club bounded into the corridor where you walked and you felt dirty besides these men, matching their stride with ease despite the heels you wore on your feet. Neither of them spoke a word, only stopping once at the end of the walkway in front of a plain black door with a silver doorknob. The shorter man of the pair rapt twice on the door frame before a silky voice was heard, calling for entrance. You had only heard the voice once before during a phone call in the previous days. 

The door swung open and the pair of men escorted you into the room before swiftly exiting the office and slamming the door closed, trapping you inside with the most dangerous man in the city; James Barnes. The man was more handsome than any picture you had seen. The newspaper had never captured the way the dull light in his office captured the glint in his eyes. The newspaper couldn’t have prepared you for how burly the man truly held himself in person. Nor could a still frame of a photograph have prepared you for the pearly white smile that shone on his face in politeness. But you knew this man was anything but pure innocence, no matter how angelic he seemed to glow in the dim light of his office. 

_ The devil in disguise with blackened wings strung on his shoulders if this had been a mythical world.  _

This man was the reason behind the assignment you had been given. You were nothing more than an officer in the law force. You were currently undercover, though only two other persons had known this information, your lieutenant and your best friend, Gamora. Neither of which would ever rat you out. You knew if anyone in the surrounding area had even a stench of your two faced lie, you’d be shot dead on the spot. You had a role to play. However, you never knew you would ever become this close to the enemy. You had auditioned for a singer at some stingy club in the ghetto of town. You had played twice a week, just for shits and giggles at first, you know, doing a friend a favor. Then, once you discovered some important looking gentlemen sitting in a booth in the back, things got too hectic, too heated, too fast. You knew your life would never be the same after that damned phone call with Barnes. 

You learned that these men had been watching you on that stage for weeks. You weren’t shy at all. However, you’d ask your friends about their presence and they had claimed the men had only recently started coming around. It wasn’t long after that that you had learned these men were mobsters, men who worked for the notorious Mr. Barnes. You had received a letter and a phone call in your dressing room within two weeks of their first appearances in the club. Instantly, you agreed to do the audition and the following day, you were able to meet with the man of the hour, after discussing the plot heavily with your boss. How couldn’t you? It was the perfect disguise to get close to the man who was the number one villain behind these mysterious murders- at least your gut had told you. But being in the force, you couldn’t arrest someone based on gut instincts. You needed hard proof of his wrong doing. You needed more than just a rumor to get a guilty man behind bars. 

You smiled nervously at the man as he stood up and strolled over to you, circling you, surveying you. Once or twice the man had caressed your arm. You couldn’t react, even though your brain was screaming at you to throw this man to the ground and arrest him on the spot. You had a part to play. You had to remain nonchalant. You felt him lean in and take a whiff of your perfume and heard a small noise of approval from the man. You almost felt like you were a slab of meat dangling in front of a pack of a hungry wolf. 

“Expensive taste, my dear.” He mumbled, his tone amused and playful even. “My men had felt the need to have you in my presence and little Stevie was correct; you are a wonder to look at, doll face.” He tilted his head slightly to the right as he completed his circling of you and clasped his hands together in front of him. You almost felt like he would jump your bones had you said the wrong statement in front of him. You’d never admit it, but he intimidated you in a way no other sleazebag had done in your five years on the force. He was dangerous and you were very much aware of that fact. 

“I shall thank your men on the way out then. Shouldn’t I?” You asked curiously, not daring to blink in defiance. You had to play the innocent girl. You had to. It was life or death and you could already feel him taking you in and judging you correctly. 

A low chuckle came from deep within his chest and you swallowed down the vomit as it rose in your body.  _ Careful now. Careful _ . you had to chant it in your head. Suddenly, he turned on his heel and strolled over to the far corner of the room where a large rack of wine bottles and matching glasses were stacked neatly. 

“What do you drink, darlin’?” He asked, peering at you over his shoulder. Hiking a brow, he motioned for you to sit in the chair in front of his oak colored desk and you immediately sat down as he poured himself some red whiskey. “Or would you enjoy a glass of water?” 

“Water would suffice, Mr. Barnes.” You took the glass he offered and sipped from it before he handed you a coaster and placed it on his desk. 

A moment later, he was leaning back on his desk with his arms folded in front of his body as he looked you up and down. Not knowing what else to do, you stared back at him, waiting for him to speak up. 

_ Cat and mouse. Mouse and cat. Cheese and mice. Mice eat cheese and cats eat mice.  _

“Sit up straight, darlin’.” he ordered lightly as he surveyed you, hardly blinking. A finger tapped on his right bicep and the subtle movement caught your attention. He laughed gently at you. “You don’t have to be nervous, Y/N. I’m just a business man looking for a fantastic addition to my network of clubs around the city. My boys seem to think you were a good match.” 

“But you haven’t heard my voice.” You frowned, meeting his eyes as you tore your gaze away from his muscle biceps.  _ He could probably outrun the law on swift feet. Maybe takedown a few of us barehanded if the need was urgent enough. Shit, the man was no joke.  _

“I trust Little Stevie’s judgement.” The satisfied tone he used when speaking about one of his men shocked you. It almost sounded genuine. Whomever Little Stevie was, however, was a mystery. “My men know a glorious symphony when it’s echoing in the air. Especially Little Stevie. He’s always had a love for the arts.” 

“So what am I doing here?” You asked, tilting your head back to gulp down a few mouthfuls of water before setting the glass down once more. “If not an audition?” 

“I wanted to put a face to the voice I’ve dreamed of for the last week.” He boasted proudly. “You certainly exceeded my expectations, darlin’.”

“It’s y/n.” You corrected him gently. “Please, sir.”  _ for good measure _

“Name’s even more glorious than I imagined.” His eyes sparkled in the low lighting of the office. “I will have my boys arrange to pick you up from your doorstep Thursday night, no?” 

Hesitantly, you shook your head. You couldn’t be near him Thursday. That was a night you were working in the force. You could not allow him to know this information. It was  _ crucial _ that you kept that part of your life a secret far from this man in front of you. 

“Friday.” He offered. A sudden glare in his face almost had you dart out of the office. You cannot explain why you felt so intimidated by this man. You’ve met far worse men and women than him. Maybe it was just your nerves. Maybe it was the whole double lifestyle you were playing with. After all, in this type of world, you were merely a sheep and the man in front of you was nothing more than a starving wolf ready to pounce at any second. Just how long you would survive is the question. If you survived at all, really. 

“That would be fine.” You offered a smile. “I babysit for a good friend of mine Thursday nights, I apologize.” You were lying. You hoped that he couldn’t see through your utter bullshit. However he seemed satisfied. But you knew you had to remain calm and collected. You had a job to perform. 

_ You had a life to survive.  _

“I will send Steve or Clint over to your bar hop with a list of songs that I would love for you to sing in my clubs. I collect a handful of impressive audience members and I will be damned if my performers make a fool of themselves in my establishments.” 

“That’s not a problem.” You nodded. “Gamora can handle-“ you were interrupted by a sudden knock on the office door and for a moment Barnes looked as though he would roar in a rage before he calmed himself down and walked over to the door and opened it a crack. 

A sudden growl from him was all you experienced before a thin ginger haired woman strolled inside the room, careless of his nostrils flaring. She held the air of drunken importance. Immediately, your eyes locked on her figure. Her ginger hair rested on her shoulders, her pencil skirt thin tight and a dusty brown color. The white blouse she bore was opened three buttons down from her collar. 

_ Classy. Must be one of Barnes’s- _

“Oh, honey,” the woman tutted pitifully as her gaze landed on you, snapping you out of your stupidly open staring.  _ You’d have to work on not staring at everyone in Barnes’s presence as though you were studying them.  _ You couldn’t blame yourself entirely- you’d spent the last five years of your life reading people from the moment you lay eyes on them. “The poor bloke can’t even wait a week before replacing his last broad, huh?” She clicked her teeth before her eyes met yours and she nearly spat out the drink she cradled protectively in her hands. “You’re a sick man, James. You know that, baby, huh?” She asked, a smirk curling at the corner of her lip behind the glass. 

“Pepper, now isn’t the time for your games.” The fire behind those baby blues could have melted the North Pole, _god_ _damn_. “I am a very busy man.”

_ And you were in deep shit.  _

“Not doing a swell job of managing your time better, hmm?” She purred, her gaze finding yours. The drunken woman carelessly reaches over and caresses your face with a manicured fingernail. “She’s still fully clothed. Usually these poor broads were bent over your desk with your cock so far in their-” 

“Patricia.” James demanded in a fierce tone. “Get out.” 

Pouting, she tore her hand away from your face and turned to face the man. “You still owe me a date, James.”

“When hell freezes over and the devil arises from the ashes.” He replied, hatred etched in the lines on his forehead. 

Coolly, she shrugged and winked at you as she turned on her heel. “You’ll get what’s coming to you, love.”

He ignored her as she slammed the door behind her. Apologetically, he turned to you after a moment, the drastic facial expression changes nearly caught you off guard. “My apologies for my....client.” He threw a disgusted look at the closed door before softening his expression on you. “She’s got a jealousy streak to her because I won’t give her the time of day up on that stage. I suggest you don’t waste any time breathing in her essence.”

_ Patricia Potts _ you stored the name in your head for later research when you were tucked safely at home and away from all this chaos. Casually you took a look at the watch on your wrist and pouted to yourself. It’s been almost two hours in this dump and you were sure that the stench of this place would be embedded into your clothes for days to come. 

“Late for something?” He asked, casually returning back to his stance leaning back against the desk. “My apologies for taking so much of your time without any consideration. With a body like that, I’m sure you have plenty of attention to maintain out in the streets.”

You had to refrain from throwing him a look of disgust. “Excuse me?”

“I only meant compliments, Y/N.” He blinked, turning slightly to retrieve his glass and taking a slow sip from it before walking back to the door and hollering out for the famed _Little_ _Stevie_. A moment later, the short blonde haired man who had escorted you to the office appeared wearing a black coat and a hat on his head. “Steve, please escort the lady home, will you?”

“Yes, sir.” With a tip of his hat, the short man turned his attention from the man in front of him towards you. Quickly you stood from the chair and made your way to the other man before following him in the direction from where you had entered the hallway. A moment of silence passed as the pair of you heard the door of the office click shut and he had cleared his throat. 

“So your name is Steve?” You asked, not enjoying the silence that fell between the pair of you. And you figured since you would be working for the man, you should be at least acquainted with him now that would be taking you back to your own home. “My name is y/n.”

“I’m aware.” He answered shortly, hardly listening to you as he fished in his pocket for his car keys before hooking a finger through his key ring and pulling them out and twirling them on his finger in triumph. 

The music from the club became louder with each step as you made your way through the short walkways and doors to the front of the club. The stench of cigar smoke and alcohol became lodged in your nostrils and you knew you would be burning candles in your home to rid the scent from your body and mind later as you soaked in the tub. 

“I know you didn’t get the chance to appreciate the place before you were hauled backstage, but soon enough, you will know this place like the back of your hand.” He explained as you followed close behind him as to not get lost in the throng of clubbers. But you needn’t worry too much about that. People seemed to move to make way for the short man regardless. You could only imagine the level of respect the men in the mafia gathered in a place like this. 

“Thank you.”  _ Finally some fresh air.  _ You breathed deeply as you stepped out of the echoes of the club and into the silent night. You didn’t expect it to be so dark out, considering the club behind you was full of bright lights and loud music. The sudden quietness startled you for a moment before you heard him cough you gain your attention once more. 

“You’ll get used to it.” He shrugged as he held open the passenger rear door open for you. “The stench.” He answered your look of confusion. “The alcohol and cigars. The perfume from the dancers and waitresses. You will learn to ignore it all. Pretty soon, your nostrils will miss the stench whenever you’re away from this place.” You sat in the seat and he quickly shut the door before rounding the car and seating himself behind the wheel. “Buck’s a good guy.” He took a moment to meet your gaze as he pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road. 

“Buck?” You asked. 

“James Barnes.” He replied, easily merging into the rush hour traffic. “He’s got a tough exterior but he’s dealt with plenty of trials and tribulations. He’s mostly known as Bucky around his clubs though. Most people who want to live call him Mr. Barnes.”

“He’s a crime lord.” You stated. “What could he possibly be so emotional about? Who would be stupid enough to disrespect him? He’s probably killed more people than the military has.” 

Steve left the statement unanswered as he turned the radio on at a low volume. Instantly you recognized your own voice.  _ This must be one of the recordings he keeps talking about. Damn I sound pleasant.  _ “I recorded you singing a few songs during your performances over the last few weeks. I presented them to Buck. He enjoyed all of them. Your Christmas carols were his favorite.” 

_ Changing the subject, yet keeping the topic of conversation about his boss. Hmm. _ “I don’t know how to feel about knowing how I am being recorded against my own knowledge or consent. Isn’t that a breach of privacy? I should sue you. I didn’t give my consent to this.” 

“Flattered.” He shrugged. “Didn’t mean any harm to you, ma’am. I was merely recording a lovely voice from a lovely singer. No harm was meant in my actions.” He swung a corner and you knew you hadn’t told him your address. 

“How do you know where I live?” You asked, a brow raised in suspicion.  _ How much does this man know about his citizens?  _

“Natalia.” He answered without hesitation. 

_ You would yell at her later on. What the fuck was she thinking?  _

“And here is where I let you out.” 

You glanced out the window and noticed that you were in front of your tiny apartment building and made a face as Steve stood out of the car and rushed to open your side and allowing you to walk out and situate yourself. “Have a blessed night, Y/N.” He bid before returning behind the wheel. Before you could stop him, he was back on the road. You fished for your keys in your coat pocket and finally made it into the building, thoughts of a long sleepless night ahead of you creeping into your mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Why am I not good enough for the stage, Barnes?” The woes of the woman seated in front of him nearly bore him to sleep. But he can’t. He’s working on a song list for your upcoming performance. “You promised me time and time again!”

“Pepper, please.” Frustrated, he leans back in the chair and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You know I don’t want you as a performer. You know why you’re still alive to begin with. Think of the consequences, the scandals.”

“That’s not fair, Barnes.” Tears of frustration pricked at the corners of her eyelids and she made a show of wiping them away causing Barnes to roll his eyes in annoyance. “She’s just some cheap, poor barmaid that Natalia got rid of! What training does she have? What experience? I was born for that stage! I can dance! I have had training since I was a toddler! You only want her because she’s young!” 

“She is perfectly capable of following orders given to her, unlike you, I can tell she would be a wonderful asset to my stage life. Everyone deserves a chance at a high life, a chance to show important people what she is capable of.” he shrugged a nonchalant shoulder as he looked over the top of his laptop at the woman. “After all, look at what happened to you. President Bush, hmm? Remember those days? The scandal? The money it took for me to cover it up for you and have it swept under the damned rug?” His tone remained calm, yet she heard the untold threat. His hands were pressed firmly on the arms of the chair that he sat upon, his nails subtly digging into the leather fabric, the laptop left forgotten for the moment. 

Her mouth snapped shut as she glared daggers at him. “You told me you’d never speak of that again. It was a mistake. His bodyguard-” 

“It’s not easy trying to resist the President of America when he comes strolling into town, huh? It’s not easy hiding away your breasts and bearings for such an important man, hmm? You couldn’t get to him so you fucked a bodyguard in the back of the limousine he pranced around in. And you got yourself caught by the man of the hour in hopes he’d want to join in with the games.” Barnes smirked at her discomfort in which she tried to hide behind her fury. “Y/N will be trained properly, she’s got enough experience for me to be impressed with her in the few records I have from her when Clint recorded her performances. I won’t fail her as I have failed you. I won’t allow myself to grow feelings for her as I had once done for you. So you can take your jealous bullshit and scram. What I do from this day forward and with my clientele, is none of your damned concern.” 

“But-“

“You have a client to entertain in the VIP section.” He ordered, checking the time on his laptop for emphasis. “I suggest you hurry along. We can discuss this further, shall I permit you in my presence once more after your pathetic tantrum.” An arched brow from the man was all it took for her to stomp out of the office like a temperamental teenager. 

A moment later the door swings open gently and in strolls Steve with a tray of food for lunch. With a nod of acknowledgement to the man, the latter quietly tried to make a departure until Barnes called him back into the room. 

“Yes, sir?” With one hand on the doorknob, Steve turns his head to face the mafia king. 

“Join me, will you? It gets quite lonely eating meals by myself.” Barnes ordered, offering the vacated seat to his friend. Knowing that the other man wanted to talk business, Steve bolts the door closed before seating himself in the seat Pepper was sitting in mere moments ago. “I like you, Steve. You always held a deep place within the confines of my heart.”

“Yeah?” Steve raised a brow, taking a grape from the offered plate before popping it into his mouth and chewing it. “Of course I do, Buck. You’re my family, my brother.”

“Marry Rebecca, then.” James ordered, glancing down at a paper on his desk, which most of the contents were hidden by his palm as he leaned over the desk to pluck a grape from a stem. “Marry her off and away from the dirtbags of this city.”

“She’s messing with that Parker kid again, isn’t she?” Steve asked with a knowing friend etched on his face, plucking another grape before popping it into his mouth. “I thought we had gotten rid of him.”

With a roll of his eyes, James groaned into his hands, mouth full of grapes. “I couldn’t. I tried and all I kept seeing was Becca’s face red with suffering. She would know I had something to do with Parker’s death. I couldn’t do it.”

Steve knew something was off by the tone of his friend’s words. “Run him out of town.” Steve suggested, taking a glance at Bucky’s fist that balled up on the arm of the chair. “Tell him to hike it outta here or he’s going to be dead by dawn. Hell, there’s some construction happening across town, I can dangle him from a scaffolding for a threat; y'know get some blood rushing to his head and away from his crotch.”

Standing up, Barnes quickly turned to face the window, desperate to hide his guilt. He was silent for far too long for Steve’s liking. “Tell me you didn’t already do something to Peter, boss. Rebecca would be devastated.” 

“Don’t you understand, Stevie?” An open palm connected with the windowsill and within seconds, Barnes was cursing at himself over a splinter. “It’s far too late for any punishment for Becky. The deed is finalized.” He frowned, turning around to pout at Steve before walking back to his desk. “Peter Parker got cold feet and wrote a letter to my baby sister and chose death rather than leave her at the alter.” 

“Buck, you’ve lost me.” Steve cocked just head to the side in thought. “What are you trying to tell me?”

A moment later, Bucky leaned into his desk and picked up a letter and threw it at his partner. Quickly scanning the letter, Steve felt his eyes grow wide. “This is...? Bucky, you son of a bitch. You didn’t! What the fuck? This... this is....” 

“Don’t judge me.” James’s face contorted with agony. “Steve, you can’t.” 

“...A suicide letter.” Steve finished as if he didn’t hear Barnes speaking, locking gazes with the blue eyed man. “You killed Parker and made it look like some sick suicide?” He shook his head in disbelief. “And what did Rebecca say about this? Buck, you-“

“She doesn’t know I wrote it. She would never forgive me if she finds out.” Bucky swipes a hand through his hair before leaning over the desk. He couldn’t breathe. His heart was beating too fast in his chest. “I had to protect her, she’s my only blood relative. I couldn’t let her elope with some hoodlum from the street. She deserves to be spoiled. And some scum like Peter Parker can’t give that to her.”

“Are you insinuating that I marry her?” Steve connected the dots quickly the more his friend spoke to him. “Buck, you’ve gone insane.”

“I’ve always rooted for the pair of you, since the two of you were kids.” 

“I can’t up and leave Peggy, Buck.” Steve declined. “I love you and I love Becky as well— more than anything in the world. But I can’t leave Peggy just because you ask of me. What would the tabloids say about that? It’s not only my reputation at stake at that point. Think of Becca and Peggy. Think of how that would affect those women, my child. Think of everyone you’re going to put in that equation. There’s too much at stake. I love you and I would do whatever you ask of me, but not this. I’m sorry, forgive me.” 

A knock on the door was heard as Steve instinctively stood up and opened the door. Smiling at the newcomer in the room, Steve felt his heart drop into his stomach. “Well, Buck, thanks for having me for lunch. But I must go now. Thank you.” Within a beat, Steve was gone and the door was closed leaving Barnes staring into those blue eyes that resembled his own. 

“Hey, Rebecca.”

However the shorter sibling was anything but elated to see her brother- mafia king or not. Anger surged through her body as she strut further into the room and pointed a threatening finger into Barnes’s chest. “What the fuck have you done? James, I swear to Christ! What have you done to Peter? Don’t act like you had nothing to do with his disappearance! He hasn’t answered any of my calls for three days! Did you chase him out of the city? What the hell did you do?”

Stoic, he swatted her hand away from his chest, visibly agitated at her accusations. “What are you blabbering on about? I’ve been in my office all morning dealing with Pepper.” 

“You sent your men to kill my boyfriend!” Raising a hand to slap him, Bucky blocked her right in time and twisted her wrist painfully, causing an anguished cry to spill from his sister's lips. 

“You ever put your hands on me again, you’ll be rotting in the ocean right next to your beloved Parker.” Roughly he released her wrist, eyeing her with detest. “You have an image to uphold and I will be damned if you damage yourself over some cheap hoodlum, Beck. You deserve more than that street rat could have ever given you. He was a hoodlum, living in the streets! What could he have done for you? For the family image? You deserve the best and Parker cannot be that for you. His family is poor and broken. The man doesn’t have parental guidance. How can I be sure he would care for my niece or nephew shall I grant that permission?”

“I don’t give a rats ass about what Peter can and can’t give me! I’m not a selfish prick like you! I loved him because he loved me. Materialistic shit ain’t going to make me happy! I don’t care for fame and money! I care about love and devotion!” Rage soared through her as she took a threatening step towards her brother. “You will pay for your crimes, brother.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. “If you rat me out, you rat on Steve as well.” He smirked gloriously as her mouth snapped shut and her spine straightened out. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten your feelings for my friend, now.” If looks can kill. “That’s what I thought, little sister. You would do well to keep your mouth sealed shut.” 

“Fuck you.” She spat before turning on her heel and stormed out of the office before slamming the door behind her.

Glass in the windowpane quivered for a brief second as he reached for his glass of whiskey and downed the remaining liquid. He knew he would have plenty of arrangements to make in the coming days regarding his sister and best friend. He only hoped to lessen the police force on his ass. But with the death of his sister’s lover, he couldn’t be too trusting of her rage. He needed to plan carefully, quietly. He needed to strategize silently and swiftly if he were to change his sister’s raging heart. He knew he needed to be strategic about his next move. An angry little sister wasn’t going to be the death of him. He’d make sure of it. 

Soon enough his hands found themselves rummaging through the inner pocket of his jacket before his fingers curled around his cell phone. Quickly, he dialed Clint’s number and ordered for his presence inside of his office. Seconds seemed to last an eternity until the sandy haired man was in his presence. 

“You know nothing can-“

“This isn’t about Becca, okay?” Barnes shook just head. Damn his men scrutinizing him like a book. 

“Boss,” Clint laughed. “She stormed out of here screaming for your execution. She’s got quite the vocals on her. Have you ever considered picking her up for a show or two?” 

The thought of some sick man putting his grubby hands on his baby sister inflamed him. “She’s not for sale and if anyone ever touched her-“

“They will meet the same fate as Peter Parker or any other scum who looks her way?” Clint scoffed. “But what makes you assume people would ever think of doing such a crime?” 

Faces of certain enemies sprung into the forefront of Barnes’s mind and he had to drown the thoughts with a shot of whiskey. Coughing as the liquid burned his throat, he wiped at his mouth. “I have several enemies, Clint. People who are waiting for me to slip. People who wish me to burn a slow death. People who wish to betray me at the least expected moment. People who are waiting around for me to become old and perish.”

“You’re still so young, Barnes.” Clint replied. “Why is death on your mind? Who would dare to harm a finger on the mafia king’s little sister? Only a fool would be eloquent enough. ” 

“Care for a drive around the city?” Barnes offered, tossing his car keys to the man who expertly caught them midair, regardless of the sudden topic change. Barnes was notorious for changing topics when his patience was wearing thin. “Let’s take some leisure time. Go for a massage, a sauna, maybe?”

“Anything you want, boss.” Clint shrugged before turning around and opening the door for the man before the pair left through the rear entrance. He knew better than to question his boss and his motives. He knew better than to push a topic of conversation when it was so deadly clear that Barnes was done with the topic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidnetally uploaded chapter two twice.. this is the actual chapter three. sorry folks!

Sitting in the back seat of a Rolls Royce, you nervously began picking at your fingernails as your hands rested in your lap. You tried to block out the voices that spoke to each other in the seats up front. Your nerves wouldn’t allow you to concentrate. You knew you had been in potentially more dangerous tasks than this, yet, somehow, you felt as though you were breathing your last breaths. 

Driving the vehicle, Clint Barton sat behind the wheel. Next to him sat Little Stevie. You still couldn’t read Clint. However, Steve seemed to be a little too innocent to be in an organization such as the mafia. You knew the pair of men probably held dark pasts, however, you wouldn’t dare to ask that of them. It was too intimate and you had an image to hide. You’d be a goddamn fool to blow your cover early in the assignment. You knew it was dangerous to even try researching them too much on your laptop back home. 

The night previously, you had stayed awake sitting in your kitchen on your laptop researching James Barnes and his supposed syndicate. It turns out the Barnes family had been ruling a secret organization of sorts for decades—generations, even. However, the family donated millions to charities and orphanages all over the city. The force would be a fool to accuse them of any wrongdoing. Who would believe them? Who would be foolish enough to accuse the family who had built orphanages and schools for young children all over the city?

You had found several articles on the mysterious Barnes estates and close friends of the family. However, none of the articles had put the family in the bad spotlight. The paper had turned their accusations into something of a pitiful event in each part. There had never been any evidence of any involvement in Barnes’s part.

Can’t be serious. 

You had researched the name Pepper Potts and found a small article from a newspaper with a picture of James and Pepper dressed in formal wear. But the pair looked far too young. Scanning the article, you read that the picture showed the couple at a senior homecoming dance. A few paragraphs in, you read that the high school had been bombed later that night, few survivors including a custodian, Barnes and Potts. The custodian wasn’t named. There were several obituaries from family members of students and faculty, but that wasn’t interesting to you. You wanted more information on Pepper Potts. But you could hardly find anything about her. No social media, no cell phone traces, nothing. You were beginning to wonder if Pepper was her real name after all. 

All of these thoughts and images came to a halt as the car door had suddenly opened and you realized that the car had been parked in front of the same club that you had found yourself in only days ago. Taking the hand that Clint held out for you, you thanked him quietly as you stood away from the car. Almost immediately, Clint’s hands rose up to fix the collar of his jacket in the reflection of the car, almost as though it was a practiced move. He glanced at his reflection in the car window one last time and nodded to Steve as the man scooted over to the driver side and drove off with the car.

“He’s excited to hear from you today, Y/N.” Clint announced as he rested his palm on the small of your back and urged you forward. His hand felt unnaturally warm in the frozen air that surrounded you. You focused on the door in front of you as you counted your steps. He immediately opened the door for you and allowed you to walk ahead of him. 

Once again, the stench of stale cigarettes and alcohol filled your nostrils as you weave through the crowds of clubbers. You knew it was still early in the night. The guests that surrounded you were far too young or maybe they were much more mature than you assumed. You didn’t dwell on the thought too long as Clint guided you through the crowd, occasionally swearing under his breath as people didn’t move away fast enough for his liking. 

Eventually, the music was merely an echo in your ear as you strut down the almost familiar corridor to Barnes’s office. However, you didn’t get too far before a door opened to your left and startled you. 

“Oh!” Exclaimed a red haired woman. She was on the shorter side, but her flaming red hair seemed to make her appear taller as it curled around her head. “Clint, I thought-“

He chuckled, cutting her off. “It’s nothing like that, Wanda. She’s a new performer. Buck tried her out already. Held a few auditions.”

The brown eyed girl lit up at the mention of having a new singer around the joint. “Oh, you must be Y/N!” She quickly threw her hand out. “I’m Wanda, I occasionally dance up front, most nights, I’m behind the bar catering though. Pleasure to meet you! I heard a recording of your voice! Can’t wait to hear it on stage!” She smiles as you took her hand in return and give it a short shake. She blew a kiss on her hand and waved to you as she closed the door and pranced down the hallway. You couldn’t help to raise a questionable brow at Clint. 

“She’s on the young side. We like to call her the baby of the family here. She’s been around for a while. She swears she’s still a virgin but her twin brother claims the opposite. Rumors swam around here about who took her virginity.”

“Brother? Does he work here as well?”

Clint shook his head and didn’t say much else until the pair of you were standing in front of Barnes’s door. A quick rapt of a knuckle on the door and it swung open. Clint quickly ushered you inside before he left you in the presence of the blue eyes mobster once more. 

“Thank you for dressing for the performance tonight, Y/N.”

You smiled, your cheeks growing warm as he stood away from the window where he stood and circled you. You remained standing still as his eyes glazed over your body. You couldn’t explain the emotion you felt. You had to remind yourself to remain calm and collected. You had to remember to breathe. You couldn’t explain how you felt. You couldn’t explain the emotion that crossed his face. 

“You will be performing in an hour. Will you be ready by then? I can walk you back down the hallway to your dressing room, if you would like my company?” He offered, visibly relaxed as he took off his jacket and placed it half folded on the surface of the desk behind him. 

“I would enjoy that, yes.” As you spoke, you felt the vibrations of your cell phone in the purse you handling across a shoulder and you knew who would be calling you. Turning back around, you ignored the call as he walked around you to pry open the door. He held it open for you as you stepped into the hallway with him behind you. You followed him as he took you to the dressing room that Wanda had exited mere moments ago.

“You will share this room with three other girls that work around here. Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts and Maria Hilly. They mostly do bartending, but on special occasions, they enjoy sharing the stage with one another.”

“I met Wanda a few minutes ago, actually.” You smiled softly. “And Pepper is that red haired woman?” You scrunch your face in thought. “Whose Maria?”

“A stubborn woman whom I love dearly. Try not to cross her because I will not be scraping your brain matter off the wall.” 

You didn’t know if he was telling a joke or not. You didn’t want to push the subject. He motioned for you to step into the room and he followed behind you as a gasp fell from your lips. Inside the room, racks of dresses of all sizes lined the walls. On the far right side of the room a large vanity mirror had been nailed to the wall. The bulbs surrounding the frame were dimly lit. You looked at your reflection and noticed him watching you patiently. 

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes.” 

He nodded once before gesturing to roam around the room and get comfortable. “I’ll have one of the girls stop by and collect you when it’s time for you to appear on stage.”

“Yes sir.” You replied almost automatically in response to your Lieutenant‘s voice ringing in your ear. You didn’t miss the sudden smirk on his face as a brow raised in his reflection. 

“Careful with your words, Y/N.” The smirk grew wider. “I do enjoy an obedient woman.”

“Oh?” Is this how the game will play, huh? “I’ll have to hold my tongue from now on, sir.” You felt an emotion as a glint of something passed through his face. He stared at you for a moment longer before straightening himself. You could tell he was holding himself back as you turned away from the mirror and locked eyes with him. “I do enjoy having a man squirm under my touch. Call me a strong woman.” You shrugged. Pathetic how men get so worked up over the topic of sex. You’ll surely have him under your scrutiny in no time at all. Hell be eating out of the palm of your hand. 

He scoffed after a moment, seeming to collect himself. He shifted on his feet and you knew you had hit the mark. “Hurry along and be ready by the time you are called.”

Eh, what the hell? Who could honestly get hurt with a little bit of flirtation, right? After all, you had an assignment to complete. “But sir,” you pouted, taking a step to him, slightly wondering if he would assault you if you had as much as touched a dust particle on his jacket sleeve. “Why don’t you stay a little longer? I enjoy the company. And I would adore your opinion on some of these dresses.” You smiled, the corner of your lips curling slightly as you watched his pupils dilate. 

As if in a trance, he walked over to the couch that sat opposite the rack of dresses and pointed to a black shimmery dress. “Try that one?” He suggested. 

Smiling mostly to yourself, you quickly unclothed yourself in front of the man and heard a low grumble come from his chest. You glanced at him and licked your lips lightly. “Everything okay, sir?” You asked as he shifted in the seat again. Slowly, you took the dress away from its hanger and slipped into it, taking care to wiggle your hips lightly as you sacheted into the silk material. 

“It looks perfect on you.” He swallowed down the moan that wanted to escape his throat. He couldn’t allow himself to lose control. You were a new member of the club. He didn’t want you to be scared. He didn’t want you to run away. Or cause a scene. But goddamn, if that dress didn’t fit perfectly along your body. He’d surely be in hell when he met his demise. Surely. 

Smirking to yourself, you walked over to him and pointed to his lap. What the fuck were you doing? “May I?” 

“Please.” He swallowed heavily shifting his thighs spread a little wider for your comfort. “Yes.”

Why are men so easy to disassemble? Why are they so horny all the time? It’s pathetic. With a smile on your face, you sat on his lap, your legs spread on either side of him. You knew what you were doing. You’ve gone undercover in plenty of strip clubs before. This was easy, almost as if your body was made for this career. But you had to be careful. You had to cover your identity. You had to keep your two lives separated. There was no room for mistakes of any kind. There was absolutely no room for error.

You had just sat on his lap when a soft knock was heard on the door. You heard Bucky groan before you quickly made to stand away from him. “Sorry to disturb you, miss.” A man’s voice was heard through the door. “But the stage is waiting for your presence.”

“Goddamn, Frank.” Bucky huffed slightly as he stood up and smoothed down the wrinkles from his shirt and jacket. He looked at you and winked as he bid his farewells as the door opened you heard the man gasp softly before the door had closed and silence echoed around the walls around you. 

Easy job after all it seems. Only moments later you emerged from the room, make up subtle and hair put together. You hardly knew what to expect as you walked to the front of the building. But the large crowd seated in front of you at the tables was not it at all. A dim spotlight shone on the stage illuminating the mic stand. A few seconds after stepping forward, you heard the familiar tune of an old Christmas song you would always sing for family during the holidays. 

The crowd loved you by the time the song had finished. They had started causing a loud chant for an encore. Quickly, without thinking, you started another ballad for your audience. However, you could hardly sing two verses before the club fell silent and echoes of gunfire were heard outside on the streets. 

Instinctively, you sprung into a pose, grabbing the mic stand for a weapon. You watched a few men stand up from booths and knew they were a part of Barnes entourage. The piano started once more after a few seconds and you realized you had been in a defensive stance for several moments. You couldn’t help yourself, being in the force, you had reactions.

However, the damage was done. Someone had been watching your reaction in the darkness of the floor. Had you known that someone was watching, you would have kept your composure. But you hadn’t noticed anything. Through your next set, you had seen Barnes strolling around the floor and decided to blow the man a kiss. A kiss which hadn’t gone unnoticed by several of his patrons and workers. 

You had a job to do. You had a man to impress. You had to wiggle your way into his toned arms and discover all of his secrets. And you’d be a fool to fail at your assignment. 

Wouldn’t you?


	4. Chapter 4

“I have to congratulate you.” Another officer complimented as you were buttoning up your uniform to begin your shift in the cruiser. Turning your head as you fixed your collar, you noticed it was Quill, a lowlife police officer whom you had plenty of trouble with in the past. Rolling your eyes, you slammed your locker closed and ignored him as you walked away from him, your strut steady and on a mission- you were in desperate need of coffee especially if you were going to deal with the likes of Quill. 

“What, no thanks, Y/L/N?” The smugness in his voice irritated you. But you wouldn’t allow him the divinity to know that information. “Or are you upset with someone? Perhaps you’d wish to be sitting on the famed mafia king’s lap, hmm? Yeah, I heard all about your pleasant assignment. You’re living the dream, ain’t you? All over that man in all his naked glory. Boy, I’ll tell you how many of us are envious of you right now.” 

You wouldn’t give in to his teasing. He wasn’t worth getting suspended from your job. You ignored him as you walked to the cafe and grabbed a cup for coffee and tuned him out as you poured the black drink into your cup. Stirring your drink, you turned around and pushed your shoulder into his, eliciting a hiss of pain. 

Finally, you grinned and faced him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were so far up my ass today. My apologies. Want to take a trip down the toilet with the rest of my shit after I finish my coffee?” Grinning at his irritation, you walked out of the room and walked through the maze of hallways until you exited the building. 

Somehow, your day was fairly easy, writing tickets down a strip of roadwork. Nothing major happened. That is until you strolled back into the department and noticed a very familiar figure standing at the main desk. Or at least you thought they seemed familiar if the way they strut around the place, greeting everyone bitterly was any indication. 

“Oh look, it’s sergeant Thanos! How’s the daughter? Still chasing after that scum of the earth?” The man spit out as he was roughly pushed into a seat. 

_ Rocket.  _ You rolled your eyes at the spiky haired drunkard and ignored him as he beamed at you. 

“Well if it ain’t my favorite recruit turned investigator!” 

Ignoring him, you walked to the break room and sat at the table. You pulled out your phone and checked your text messages for any indication from Bucky. Nothing, as you had expected. After all, it was a Thursday and you had already told him you had arrangements this day of the week. 

Still, you knew you had a job to do. Thinking quickly, your fingers worked faster than your mind and you found yourself texting the man, asking to see him after you were home. You nodded to yourself when he declined the offer, saying he would have one of his men picking you up Friday afternoon instead of the morning. You texted back your response before placing your phone back into your pocket. 

Just before leaving the department for the day, you heard your Lieutenant calling your name. You turned to face him before walking towards him. A million thoughts went through your mind as you noticed his stern expression. 

“Yes, sir?”

Silently he ushered you into the room before closing the door. You weren’t worried. You knew he wanted to talk about your assignment. You settled down in the seat as he leaned back against the desk and folded his arms in front of his chest. “I have some bad news.”

Blinking, you nodded, urging him to ocontinue. 

“You may have been compromised.” 

_ What? How? It’s so soon! _ “What do you mean?” Frantically, your mind pictured all the faces you have possibly seen over the last few days. But none of them seemed out of the ordinary. 

Suddenly a grin broke out in his face and he walked over and squeezed your shoulder. “I’m kidding.”

Instantly, you let a breath slip from your lips. “I am being careful with my work.” 

“Any plans for the weekend?” He raised a brow.

“I’ll be singing at a club for him downtown tomorrow night. Happy hour, he says.” You answer casually, wondering deep in your mind about what dress he will have you performing in that night. His blue eyes flashed in your mind and you felt your thighs tighten by themselves. 

Later that evening, you caught yourself on your laptop, researching more of the Barnes estates and war crimes. The syndicate had a rap sheet as long as the Nile River. For the life of you, you couldn’t understand how the mafia hasn’t been taken down yet. They’ve done too much destruction and murders to rival Kratos. But then again, you learned that the family was well known for their donations to charities and orphanages around the city. The mayor seemed to turn a blind eye to the crimes. 

Shaking your head, you closed your laptop with disgust. The officer in you raged for justice. Yet, the man didn’t seem threatening. But then again, the mafia wasn’t a play place. It was full of blood and deceit. All you had to do was take the wrong step in front of Barnes and you knew he would have no problem shooting a bullet between your eyes. Hell, you’d be dead the second he found out you were living a lie.

You lived in fear around Barnes, yet you were ready to face off with him if the chance ever occurred. Blinking as you leaned back in your kitchen chair, you pinched between your brows and let a deep breath fall from your lips. You were in for a long night the next day and you had to prep yourself in more ways than only one. You had agreed that he would choose your outfits to perform each night, all you were in charge of was your makeup. The songs you performed, you practiced whenever you had free time in between working in the force and when you weren’t at some dinghy club. 

Some small part of you enjoyed performing in front of a crowd. You didn’t understand why. You knew there were plenty of risks you took. You knew there were many possibilities that could take place. All it took was a look from a common drug dealer and you knew you were done for. But you couldn’t let that fear persuade you. You had to choke down those thoughts. You had to realise you were unknown in this part of the city. You had to remember that to Barnes, you were simply a poor barmaid with some shady background. He never asked you about your life outside of the bar. Natasha covered for you too many times. 

All it took was some joking around inside Natasha's bar a few times a week over the last several months for you to be noticed by the King of Brooklyn. You didn’t mean for any of it to happen. It was all some drunken fun most nights. You really had no background in musical abilities. But eventually, in your downtime when you weren’t at the station, you’d spend most of your nights at Natasha's bar singing for her patrons. 

Had you known back then that the mafia king was watching you, or rather, his men, you would have ceased a long time ago. You would have bailed out and came up with some poor excuse to Natasha. You never knew she had connections with such criminals though, it wasn’t exactly a topic of conversation you’d boast about. 

You held secrets just like your friend. Had Barnes or any of his lackeys sniffed out that you were the law, you had no doubt in your mind that you would die wherever you stood. And you couldn’t let that happen. You had to keep those two worlds apart. 

Of course Natasha knew all about it. It was no secret the company she handled in that parlor of hers. She handled anyone from thugs to criminals to politicians. She didn’t care. She took care of the troublemakers herself and she was a proud woman. She held little to no shame about her past and she welcomed trauma as if it were an old friend. She handled her business and that was that.

You only knew her from high school, losing contact once you went to the police academy and she went off to bartending school. Would you say you were super close with the ginger? In some sense of the term, of course. After all, once the pair of you had reconnected, it was as though no time had passed between the pair of you. 

She never once acted differently towards you knowing your line of career. She always praised you. Before you had gotten caught up with the mafia, the pair of you often spent nights alone in the bar, singing on the stage in high spirits or during your drunken escapades. You never once thought of taking the hobby as a profession. You enjoyed being an officer too much to abandon it. Maybe once you retire, you’d dabble in singing. But as of right now, your life was too hectic and caught up. 

A sudden text message to your phone and you smiling to yourself.  _ Speak of the devil.  _ You replied quickly to Natasha, saying you’d meet her at her bar within the hour. Quickly, you walked to your bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes before walking out of the house and driving the short distance to your friend’s bar. 

With a smile on your face, you walked inside the building, stopping short when you noticed the company that held the bar. “Mr. Barnes!” You greeted as Little Stevie paced over to you and took your coat off your shoulders before placing it on the coat rack behind you. He held out a hand, indicating for you to join the small group that surrounded the bar top.

The mafia boss nodded to you silently before turning his attention back to Natasha. Discreetly, she handed him an envelope and you pretended not to notice as he handed something to her in return. 

“Pleasure, ‘Tasha.” He let slip a small smile before it faded away from his face. He turned to you and smiled at you. “I won’t need you tomorrow, doll face.”

Scrunching your brow, you tilted your head in confusion. “It’s Friday tomorrow.”

With an irritated eye roll, he huffed a breath. “And I said I don’t need you tomorrow. I’ll take you to breakfast Saturday morning in return for your troubles.” 

“Thank you.” You answered slowly, catching Natasha as she started scrubbing down the bar top in front of her. 

“Unfortunately I will need you Tuesday night. I have the mayor visiting my casino and he wants entertainment.”

“What about your other girls?” You asked as Natasha threw the rag she was using into a bucket behind her. “I’m sure Wanda-“

You cut off as his palm slammed on the countertop in impatience. “Do not question my actions. You are my employee and I can easily get rid of your existence; or do you forget that I own you?.”

A moment of rage burned beneath your blood at the threat. “Are you threatening me, Barnes?” A second later, he jumped up and you felt a burning sensation across your cheek as he slapped you. 

“You will do as I say and without any question.” The fire burning behind his blue irises would have made your blood run cold had you not dealt with touchy criminals in the past. It took all your might for you to not retaliate and handcuff the man in front of you. 

You saw Natasha avoiding eye contact as she started picking at her fingernails, leaning against the counter. Steve and Clint remained seated, unfazed by the drama in front of them. You wondered for a split second how many women or men they had witnessed in your position before. 

Without making eye contact, you took a deep breath and grit your teeth before agreeing with him. You couldn’t believe the calm tone he used in the next moment as he addressed his men. Turning around, he slapped a few large bills on the counter and beckoned his lackeys to follow him. For a split second, you thought you had seen Steve throw you a sympathetic glance, but the expression was gone before you could read more into it. Once the men were out of the pub, you turned to Natasha. 

“Before you start ranting, there’s nothing I could have done.” She grilled out before you could turn on her. “He’s a mafia king, he would have shot both of us. I buy drugs from him and that’s it. I'm Sorry but it’s not my place to get involved with his clients.”

“How many girls were before me?” You asked. “How many other girls did he abuse?” She shook her head with pursed lips, avoiding your analytical stare. “Natalia.”

“Too many to count off hand.” She blinked. “There was a female about two years ago; his little sister, Rebecca. She sang for him occasionally for years. But then she went off to college, or the rumors claimed. I don’t know too much about her, he doesn’t speak much about his family to me; it’s always business between us.” She shifted on her feet as she leaned her elbows on the counter. “They were close as kids, hardly ever seen without the other. Then Steve came into the picture during their teenage years when I was seeing Bucky. Becca and Steve clicked instantly. But they wouldn’t dare to try anything. Bucky would never allow any romance between the pair of them.”

You nodded as she continued in her tale, storing this information for later use.

“Steve knew better than to get involved with his best friend’s blood relations. But Bucky found out about their shared feelings anyway. He sent Becca away again. To where? Nobody actually knows except the three involved. But she’s resurfaced over the last year, in the arms of some poor bastard kid named Peter Parker.”

“So if Steve and Barnes knew each other all these years, how did Clint get involved?” You asked, leaning forward. “He seems as close to Barnes as Little Stevie.”

“He was caught red handed trying to steal out of Bucky’s cargo ships one night.” She answered before turning around and grabbing a tequila bottle and popping it open before pouring the liquid into a glass. “Instead of killing him on the spot, Bucky was impressed. After all, how could a young kid get past all of his security measures without setting off any alarms?”

“Easily.” You shrugged. “Once you-“

“Clint explained that he was homeless and he didn’t know what was in the crates. He’d assumed it was from a fishing trade. He stole a small crate and once he realized that it wasn’t fish, he returned the crate and Bucky interrogated him. Like I said, he was too impressed to think about killing him. Ever since, he’s joined Bucky’s closest circle of ringleaders.”

“He doesn’t speak much.” You took the glass that was offered before taking a mouthful. 

She sighed and repeated your actions before filling her cup once more. She offered you another drink but you declined, looking at the time on your watch and standing up from the stool. “You should probably clean your face up before you go to work Sunday night.” 

“You mean Saturday?” Rolling your eyes and walking over to the door where your coat still hung on the hook by the door. 

“Good night, y/n.” She replied as you walked out into the wintry snow filled night. “Be careful out there.”

You could hardly contain the bout of laughter that spewed from your lips at her words. You didn’t know if she meant dealing with Barnes or being out in the street. Either way, you knew her words held the truth. No matter the way you looked at the situation, you knew being subtle was a must. You couldn’t afford Barnes finding out your real life. You couldn’t afford running into one of his lackeys on the street by accident while you donned the uniform. 

_ Fuck,  _ surely you were an idiot to ever agree to this twisted way of a career. Hell, who knew? Maybe you’d catch a singing contract from one of Barnes’s higher powered illegal friends. Maybe you’d get killed in the line of duty. You truly didn’t know, nor did you care as you sat behind the wheel of your car and drove back home to your apartment for the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The man sprawled out across the surface of Bucky’s desk cried out in panic. “I’ll- I’ll have the money I owe you Friday! Please, Barnes! Please have mercy! Karen won’t forgive you!” 

Bucky had enough of the man’s pathetic pleas for life. He had given too many chances, waited too long for nothing. He looked over by the door and locked eyes with Little Stevie who was silent through the whole interrogation. He knew better than to meddle in Bucky’s business unless told otherwise. “Steve, step outside for a moment, will you?” Thinking it odd that Bucky wanted him to step out, he did as he was told. Lord only knew the torture Bucky was about to throw this man in a matter of minutes. 

The moment the door shut behind his little blonde friend, Bucky released the grip on the man and stood straight, dusting the front of his waistcoat. “Get up, Castle.” The man cautiously looked over his shoulder from his position, belly side on the desk, face bruised and bloody. He was sure to have a bruise under his eye by the night’s end.

“Get up, Castle.” Bucky repeated, dropping the hand that held a small pistol. The metallic sound of the contraption landing on the desk startled the other man. 

“James, I have no-“

“I didn’t give permission to talk, did I?” A brow raised as Bucky rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. “Now, get up. I’m not going to repeat myself again.”

“What’s the meaning of this, then?” Frank asked, straightening his stance before blinking at the shorter man in front of him. 

“I need a favor from you.”

Frank sputtered, not knowing what to say, when less then ten minutes before he had his face smashed into the oak desk behind him. “Barnes? Are you out of your goddamn mind? What the fuck makes you think I would do anything you ask of me? Are you drunk or just stupid?”

“I need you to keep an eye out on one of my new girls.” He explained, tapping a finger on his bicep in thought as he leaned back against the window frame behind him. He noticed the confusion on Frank’s face and gave a huff of impatience. “Her name is Y/N; I don’t trust her. I feel like she’s hiding something. Or perhaps she has a secret that I’m unaware of. I need you to figure it out for me. I have a hefty bundle with your name on it if you agree.”

Frank couldn’t help the scoff of disbelief that escaped his mouth. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ joking, Barnes. Are you off your meds? Why can’t Grant or Francis do your dirty work? You claim they are our best assets. Do you think I would be stupid enough to accept any offer you have after you held a gun to my goddamn head?”  _ Surely this man was clinically insane.  _

“I don’t want my boys doing a job like that, she’s too familiar with them right now. She doesn’t know you. It would be easy. Just dig some dirt on her and I’ll give you a crate.”

“Why can’t you spy on the broad?” Frank shrugged. “You have resources that would help you, the people. I doubt she will recognize some low life in your circle.”

“Get Jones to help you.” Bucky ignored his comment. “She’s a P.I. still, right? Enlist in her help. I’ll send a call over to her; A reward for your services will be paid in full, all previous troubles forgiven.”

“I don’t know, Barnes.” Frank fidgeted in his seat, rubbing a troubled hand down his face, palm scratching his chin stubble. “You know how Jessica can get when the mafia meddle in her business. She’s not exactly jumping for joy to work for the organization, no matter the amount of money she’s offered. Remember years back when you asked her to follow Eddie?”

“Do what you have to do to get her help, Frankie. I’ll pay her triple if I have to. This issue is dear to me and I don’t want to look like a fool in front of a phony.” He demanded lightly. “Y/N is an amazing performer and I would really hate to lose her. You should come around sometime to see her perform; voice of an angel, I’m telling you.”

Not seeing a way out of it, Frank finally agreed. “Give me some time to fork up some information. If Jessica kills me, you owe Karen a hefty explanation about my death.”

“Take as long as needed to get the job done. And make sure Y/N never suspects you of anything.”

“Sir, she doesn’t know me.” Frank grinned a cheeky smirk as he sat back in the chair, sucking his teeth. “You have so little faith in me.”

“Because I don’t trust a thief.” Bucky sneered. 

“But you can trust a disloyal bitch like Pepper?” Frank raises a brow as he stood up. “You have Pepper waltzing around here with a trophy on her head, yet this Y/N is the troublesome victim?”

“She’s not a victim as of yet and Pepper is too dense to go yapping to the police about my syndicate.”

Frank snorted. “Right, I guess she’s too good of a lay to get rid of, huh? Have a soft spot in your heart for ginger woman, huh? You sick son of a bitch.”

Bucky smirked as he walked over to his wine rack and poured the red liquid into a glass, offering Frank one of his own. Frank gladly wrapped his fingers around the offered glass. “Pepper is a fantastic lady with exceptional talents, Castle. If you weren’t so stuck on a dull broad like Page, you would understand.”

“Why not give Pepper a chance on the stage if she’s so good?”

“I wasn’t talking about her singing.” Bucky smirked devilishly and Frank chuckled in response. 

“As I’ve said,  _ sly dog. _ ” Frank chugged the remainder of liquid in his glass before standing upright and stretching his muscles. 

“Go out the back way. I don’t want Steve questioning you.” Bucky said in a form of goodbye. Frank nodded in response as he turned on his heel and left the room without a second glance. 

Looking down at his bruised palm, Bucky sighed and walked over to his mini fridge and grabbed some ice before placing them in a glass cup and placing it over the bruise. A few moments later, a knock was heard on the door. Before he had a chance to react, Rebecca stormed inside the office, scowl prominent on her beautiful features. 

“Becca.” Bucky sighed, throwing the ice atop his desk, leaning back in the chair, folding his hands across his chest. “What can I help you with now?”

“Tell your shitty comrades to leave me the hell alone.” She pulled her jacket sleeve up to her elbow to reveal several bruises leaving shadows across her pale features. “If they attack me over stupid shit again, I will break their necks. I don’t give a rats ass if they work under you or not. I’m a part of this family as well. They will be sure to remember that the next time they try and harass me.”

Bucky frowned, leaning forward in the chair to look closer at the markings on her arm. “Becca, what are you talking about? My men are stationed down by the docks.”

“They claimed they worked for you, brother.” She grimaced, grabbing the glass of ice before running the melting liquid across her arm. “They must be new recruits because I didn’t recognize any of them, however. So call them off. Whatever vengeance you have against me for being upset over Peter-“

“Becky, stop.” Bucky frowned, shaking his head. “I didn’t call anyone to trail you. I promise. After I arranged Peter's death, I left you alone.”

“Then who was that brown haired man trailing me? He jumped me with someone. I heard them say the name Rumlow. Who is Rumlow? Is he one of your new recruits? They seemed very familiar with him.”

Bucky’s face paled at the name.  _ No. Rumlow died years ago. What the fuck?  _ “Brock Rumlow.” Bucky answered, eyes darting all over his sister’s confused expression. “He...” Bucky swallowed, feeling his palms sweat as a darkened memory came fleeting to the forefront of his mind. “He worked for an older mafia leader, Zolof. Becca, I need you to remain as far away from that crew as you can. Please. I need you to trust me on this, okay?”

“Buck...” she took in her older brother's sudden changes and quickly grew worried. “What happened?”

“His family is bad news, kid.” Bucky shook his head. “Just stay away from them. Please. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t a serious issue.”

“No, brother. I will not. Tell me what happened.”

A grisly memory flooded his mind; echoes of a child screaming, the heat of a blazing fire. Sweat dripping down his neck. He violently shook his head and slammed a palm against the desk before locking eyes with his sister. “His family is the reason mom and pop died. He nearly killed you too but I got to you just in time. There was a fire; they burned in their bed, duct taped to the bed posts. They were after pops’ money.”

“Why am I only finding this out now?” She asked. “What the hell, James?”

“Because- '' Bucky swallowed hard, fists clenching. “I had to pull one of Rumlowe’s thugs away from you. He violated you. You were just a young child, Becca. Months of therapy and medication held you together. I hunted Rumlow down for years. I found him and executed him and most of his gang of misfits. They scattered around the city after that- tail between their legs like they didn’t know what to do without a leader. I haven’t heard from them in a long time. I guess they finally decided to show their existence yet again. They must have a new leader roaming around in the shadows.”

Rebecca stares blankly at him, trying to process everything he had told her. “But his gang is back in business.”

“Seems that way.” Bucky stood up from his chair and crossed around his desk before pulling his sister into a deep hug. She melted at his touch and returned the hug. “Becca, promise me you’ll be safe from now on. I have some digging to do. I love you, kiddo.”

“Of course, Bucky.” She replied, snuggling deeper into his chest, not willing to let go of him. He was her only family, after all. Nothing could ever tear them apart. 

Not one single human being


	6. Chapter 6

A loud cracking sound was heard in echoes around the abandoned street as the bloodied mouth made contact again with the pavement. The man's mouth was dismantled beyond repair. A deep scarlet dripped from the man's mouth into a puddle against his cheek and onto the pavement beneath him. He knew he was in deep shit. After all, he betrayed his boss. He was an utter fool. He knew what would become of him had he been discovered. Yet he betrayed Bucky anyway. He assumed that his boss would send a crony to deliver the punishment. But no. Bucky had other plans. 

“You thought you could get away from this, Daniel.” Bucky’s anguished voice roared in the silent street; his voice booming in the silence of the abandoned street. “I told you I’d give the devil your bloodied body.” With one last swift kick to the crown of his head, Bucky heard the inevitable crunching of his skull connecting with the concrete, executing the man instantly. 

Dusting his hands, Bucky grabbed for a napkin from inside his jacket pocket and wiped at the stray blood droplets from his jacket. Once the blood had disappeared, he pulled out his cell phone and texted his location to Steve before stepping inside his car and waiting patiently. Minutes passed by and Bucky started tapping out an unknown rhythm against the steering wheel before a car honked behind him, alerting him. 

Quickly, he stood out of the car and met Steve midway between the cars before taking the offered cigarette from his friend. Casual, Steve pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette in Bucky’s mouth before gesturing to the man on the ground. 

“Did he mention anything?” 

Bucky scoffed with a roll of his eyes before sucking the cigarette in his mouth and blowing out smoke. “He ain’t worth my time any longer; dispose of him, Grant. Please.”

“The harbor?” 

Bucky nodded, staring off into the distance, seemingly lost in thought as Steve rounded his car and popped the trunk before grabbing the dead body sprawled out on the ground and hoisting him on his shoulders fireman style. Bucky helped drop him inside the trunk before slamming it closed and nodding to Steve in silence. 

“So what’s the news on Becca?” Steve asked, trying to be casual, hands placed on his pocket as he leans against the trunk. “She doing alright?”

“She was attacked last week.” Bucky answered with a glare. “I thought I sent you to protect her, Grant. What the fuck am I paying you for? I thought I sent you on a job?”

“Buck, you can’t expect me to stalk her all hours of the day. I have a family to tend to, a daughter to care for. What would Peggy think if I was up Becca’s ass all day?”

“Right.” Bucky chuckled humorlessly, flicking his cigarette. “I forgot my right hand man wants a separation from his boss. I forgot your family was so important to you. I told you from the beginning Margeret was bad news for you. But you never listen, do you?”

Steve groaned, adjusting his stance. “Buck, stop right there. You know it’s nothing like that. Peggy wants to raise the baby in a safe environment with her dad present. There’s nothing wrong with that. Maybe if you had a child of your own, you’d understand. And no, Rebecca isn’t your child, she’s your sister. Peggy wanted a family, so I gave her a daughter. Rebecca is your family.” 

“Rebecca is your family too, Steve.” Bucky commanded lightly, blue eyes meeting blue. “Or have you forgotten lately where your loyalties have once been?” Bucky stood nearly motionless as he gazed at Steve, neither one backing down. 

Steve shook his head, guilt filling his chest. “No, man. Of course not. Rebecca means the world to me.”

“Funny way of showing it.” Bucky scoffed. “What am I paying you for if you do not protect your own when I assign you a simple task?” The tone was calm. No mirth or violence hiding away. 

However, Steve’s eyes grew wide. He recognized that tone. He recognized the way Bucky’s fists balled up beside him. He recognized the telltale signs of an upcoming murder. He’s seen the look numerous times in the years he’s been by Bucky’s side. But he never guessed that he would ever be on the receiving end of that dreadful stare.

“Buck-“ Steve laughed nervously, taking a step back away from the car. “C’mon man, really. It was an honest mistake. She’s okay, right? She’s alive? Mistakes happen, I’m sorry.” He was slowly beginning to feel like a mouse trapped in the corner as a cat advanced upon him, getting ready to pounce. 

“A mistake that could have very well resulted in the loss of my remaining family, Grant.” Bucky replied, plucking at a piece of dust off his jacket before connecting eyes once more with his friend. “But I suppose you have a better family to worry over, is that right, son?”

“Buck, you’re scaring me.” 

“I wonder, Steve, how would Peggy feel towards me if you don’t come home to her tonight. How her red lipstick would look smudged and her eyeliner running down her cheeks, traces of liquid dried on her cheekbones.” Bucky tilted his head, hardly moving a muscle as Steve stared at him, fear written deadly across his face. “How Sophia would feel growing up without her dear old father in her life. I must say, I’ve thought about it far too frequently lately. This disobedience I feel emitting from you has been outstanding lately. I never would have thought that day would ever come between us. Have I misjudged you all these years, dear old friend?”

“Buck, come on.” Steve shook his head as Bucky casually reached into his pocket and pulled out a small butterfly knife before twirling it expertly around his hand. “We’ve been friends since we were kids. You know I’ve been loyal to no one except you and Becca. You’ve surely gone mad. You can’t be serious about this?.”

“As a heart attack.” A murderous glint beamed in his eyes and Steve screamed in horror just before going silent a moment later as blood poured out from the slits across his neck. Bucky assumed that he would feel devastated at the loss of his dear friend. But, no. He felt peaceful. He felt at ease. Who knew the mafia king would ever turn against his right hand man? He only shrugged to himself as he wiped the red liquid onto the thigh of his pants and grabbed Steve’s body and roughly threw him into the back seat of his car. He wouldn’t allow himself to feel remorse. He wouldn’t allow himself to crack at the seams. 

He contemplated calling Clint or even Tony for a disposal for their bodies but he decided against it, making his way over to Peggy's house. He parked outside, watching her playing with his child before walking outside and up the walkway before walking inside the house. He called her name and a moment later she appeared in the doorway carrying the bundle of joy in her arms. She wore a brilliant smile on her lips that matched the beauty of the blue dress she wore. His child was a replica of her. 

“I need to speak with you.” Bucky’s grave tone caught her off guard. The last time she had heard him speak like that, his parents were found charred in a house fire. “This can’t wait. Do you have company?” 

“Buck, no.” She followed him as he quickly walked down the hallway to the kitchen, checking the closet before stepping into the room. “Barnes, what the hell is going on? Talk to me. Nobody else is here.”

“Can you put on some tea?” He requested, taking the baby from her before bouncing her absently in his arms. “Please, I would really enjoy some homemade tea, Pegs.”

“Yes, sure, Barnes.” She replies absently before she busies herself with the tea kettle. All the while, Bucky gathered the courage to tell her of the sin he had just committed mere moments ago. He quickly eyed the block where kitchen knives rested and momentarily debated shielding it with his body before a cup of tea was set in front of him. It took him a second longer to realize that she had asked him another question. 

“Buck, did you want some lunch as well? I was just about to make myself some steak and yellow rice.”

“What?” He blinked before shaking his head at her question. He felt a tug on his sleeve and noticed blood splattered across the material as Sophia giggled in his arms. “No, Peggy. I need to tell you something important; Food can wait.”

“What’s so important that you’re denying my food?” She asked in disbelief before walking over to him and putting her palm against his forehead before chuckling softly. “Well you’re not warm. So what’s wrong?”

Blue eyes met brown and he choked out two words. “Steve’s dead.”

A heartbeat. 

The next thing Bucky knew, Peggy was crumbling on the floor, eyes full of tears as maniacal sobs erupted from her throat. Bucky held the baby tightly to his chest and bounced her up and down to calm her down as she started crying in hysterics following her distressed mother. 

“What happened?” Peggy gulped minutes later, trying to calm her too fast heart rate. “Bucky, please, tell me what happened?”

“The fool got into a fight he thought he could handle. I tried to save him but the poor bastard is- _ was- _ too stupid to back down; he always was. He was outnumbered eight to one.”  _ How the fuck is he too good at lying with a poker face? Surely he’s going straight to Hells gate when he perishes.  _

“Where is his body?” She asked, hiccupping. She wiped her nose and crawled to where Bucky sat, placing her palms against his knees. 

Bucky had to knock away the thought of her on her knees from his mind. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking sexual thoughts of her head bobbing. He had a part to play. He had a grievance to protest. “In my car. Along with one of Brock Rumlowe’s hooligans. Fucking traitors all over the city lately.”

“Brock?” Her face scrunched up in confusion for a second before recognition plagued her features. “I thought you dealt with him years ago, Buck. You killed him. Didn’t you?” She stood on wobbly knees before taking her daughter away from Bucky now that they had both calmed down. 

“I did.” He confirmed easily. “But his hooligans are spreading again. Maybe they have another leader, I don’t know. They attacked Becca a few weeks ago. I feared they may have been after Steve as well. I’ll need to create more security in my presence from now on, I suppose.” The look of guilt spread across his face for a bare second before he fixed his expression to a blank. He wouldn’t allow his feelings to get in the way. It wasn’t like him to be emotional. 

“What about Sophia?” She asked, bouncing the affirmed baby on her hip, eliciting a giggle. “Steve was the reason we were able to keep up with this house. Buck, I wouldn’t ask this of you if I needed you.”

He thought it over for a long moment before a hand found their way through his dark locks of hair. “I’ll have Clint help you pack away your belongings.” He finally decided. She began to thank him before he stopped her. “I never declared I would house you, Peggy. I said I would send help for you to pack your belongings so you could relocate.” 

“Where would I go, Buck?” She asked, the smile falling rapidly from her face replacing a frown. “I have no family, no money. I have nowhere to go.” 

He shrugged with utmost disinterest. “I don’t give a hell, Peggy. Sophia isn’t mine to worry over. I warned you before about getting involved with this lifestyle. It’s not my fault you became attached to a man who lived his life with a knife in his backside. I warned him about the dangers of having a family, of becoming too attached. Sophia isn’t my responsibility to care for. I did whatever I could because Steve was my family. You aren’t. Plans should have been set in motion the day you decided to run among the wolves. Steve was nothing more than a damned fool for getting involved with the likes of you.”

“But if he wanted Rebecca, you would have no issues over relocating the pair of them?” She accused, redness flushing her cheeks with raw anger. 

He shrugged, turning to the hallway before fixing a crease in on his shirt. “No, I wouldn’t have minded too much over it. She was built around these settings, you were not. Therefore, I would gladly have walked Becca down the aisle to Steve. ”

“Why do you hold your sister to such high standards? She’s a rat! She’s just a piece of ass to men around the city. You haven’t been able to control her for years. How many times has she run off? Hell, how desperately did she try and get away from your life and marry Peter against your wishes? And what did you do to her? You killed the love of her life!”

Fire. Raging fire is all he sees in his vision. Civilians knew better than to talk about Rebecca. People knew not to insult his sister in front of him. She was a sour topic that few people ever had the pleasantries of speaking without severe consequences. Peggy Carter was not one of those lucky few folks. It took all of Bucky's willpower to not crack this bitch in the face for her insulting words right at that moment. 

“You have three seconds to backtrack or else I will make that fucking child in your arms a sad little orphan.” He warmed in a calm tone, though the venom was present. 

“You killed Peter and your proud of it!” She screamed, hysterical in her grievance, face reddened with emotional distress. “And I believe you killed Steve. Didn’t you? I bet there was never a gang member from Rumlow. You hated the attention he grabbed from Rebecca. And you murdered him in cold blood.” 

“You’re out of your fucking mind!” Bucky shouted, Sophia becoming frightened and wrangled in Peggy’s arms trying to escape the shouting. 

Before Bucky could kill another person in another fit of uncontrollable violence, he turned on his heel and strolled out of the kitchen through the hallway and out the front door. He wouldn’t admit it, but heartbreak started to fill his heart at the loss of his friend. Steve has been in his life longer than he could remember. There wasn’t a day that was clear to him that he had not had Steve strolling besides him. 

Seating himself in the car behind his wheel, he checked the rearview mirror at the bodies on the backseat and nearly lurched as the bile rose in his chest. But he couldn’t do it. He had to drive back to his house. He’d have Clint deal with the aftermath. He would have Clint clean up his mistakes. 

  
He  _ always _ had someone to clean up after him. 


	7. Chapter 7

You pour over the reports that were handed to you early that morning by another officer. It didn’t make any sense. There was far too much evidence dating back decades of Barnes’s familia with violence and arrests. Nothing made sense to you. Why wasn’t this man rotting in prison for all these crimes? Why wasn’t the mayor doing anything to stop this damned syndicate? You couldn’t make sense of anything. There wasn’t a way. **  
**

You sat in your kitchen atop a counter and wiped a hand down your face in irritation as you ate a sandwich for dinner. It’s been more than two weeks and Barnes hadn’t called for your presence at any of his clubs. You had begun to assume he had found out your dark secret. But deep down, you knew he hadn’t. Deep down, you knew that if he had found out, you would be lying dead where you stood with a bullet through your skull. The thought startled you but not enough to stop the double life you held.

You had read reports of the violence that Barnes’s gang was capable of. You had nightmares about what he could possibly do to your body without remorse. You would be a fucking fool to continue singing for this man. What if he found out you worked in the force? What if he had someone stalking you? It sure as fuck seemed like the type of shit he would do. The man was a psycho leading more psychos. You knew you had numbered days alive. But you had been far too involved at this point to back out. You should have never agreed to sing for him. All he and his men had done for you was buy you elaborate dresses to perform in. Not much was spoken between any of you. You honestly preferred it that way- less time for you to accidentally reveal a part of your life that you weren’t willing to speak on.

So far, you have held small venues for politicians including the mayor himself. Once or twice you had sung in the comforts of Natasha’s bar but the playlist never lasted long. A few times you had caught sight of your fellow officers checking you out. They never spoke to you outside the station however, they were forbidden.

He used to watch you as you performed at his venues. He used to sit himself at the back of the venue in front of the bar with a glass of some champagne swirling in a flute glass clasped between his fingers. Whenever he caught your stare, he’d oddly smirk at you whenever he’d noticed. At least, he used to. Nowadays, the man seemed withdrawn- distracted even. It’s been a few long weeks since he’d been present in one of your venues. He’d hardly answered any of your calls. Which you knew wasn’t personal, he was a mafia lord and you were merely beneath him. But still, you had begun to feel as though he was acting different towards you.

He used to send flowers to your dressing room before your performances with little notes tucked into the decor. He used to always seat himself in the front center table, reserved solely for himself and no other company to take his eyes away from you. Yet lately, his seat has remained empty over the last few weeks. Occasionally Clint would fill in for him with a camera to record your performance- a habit you had quickly grown used to with the man. He always claimed it was never personal, he just enjoyed watching you and listening to your voice. He was never too involved in your dealings with Bucky. Yet, whenever he was present, he remained quiet. Clint claims that he never interfered, or listened in, whether he was present beside Bucky or not.

One Friday afternoon, after you had finished a small rehearsal, you had noticed Little Stevie had been missing from Bucky’s side for a few several days. You had asked Clint about the sudden disappearance, but he only shrugged. However, your instincts had you on edge and you noticed the sudden darkened expression in the man’s eyes as he turned away from you and started closing up your set. You wouldn’t dare ask Barnes about his longtime partner. Partly because you thought it would look suspicious. Also because you knew it was none of your business. Steve was probably just on a long drug haul in the city.

You hoped that’s where he had been. You had heard the mafia life could be brutal. One slip of a hand and there could be a pile of corpses laid out in front of you with execution marks on their foreheads. Thankfully you haven’t seen anything graphic. But you knew it was only a matter of time.

Another few days go by in a quick blur. You could hardly tell the days apart from one another. You started seeing Bucky less and less. Clint would often escort you to and from the venues. Oftentimes, he would take you to see Natasha after your sets were complete. You never questioned him. Quite frankly, you didn’t know how to go about asking about Bucky without seeming as though you were being nosy. You simply assumed that Bucky was busy with mafia business. But what could he possibly be tasked with? You knew better than to grab his attention to ask a simple question.

The shocking news came to you one late afternoon. You had overheard a few of Bucky’s barmaids gossiping about rumors they had heard about Steve’s untimely betrayal. You couldn’t believe your ears. Steve didn’t seem like the kind of man to betray those around him. Hell, you’ve said to yourself numerous times that he didn’t seem to fit the mafia lifestyle at all. Maybe it had finally caught up to him. Who knew? Maybe you would ask Bucky in passing. Maybe you would wait until he casually brought it up; if he brought it up at all. 

You were walking down the hallway into your dressing room later that night, unsurprised to see Wanda and Pepper already occupying the space. “Good evening, girls.” You greeted with a tiny smile.

Wanda smiled and waved back at you through your reflection from her spot on the vanity seat. Pepper ignored you as she finished stripping off her dress and redressed herself in a pair of jeans and a shirt. She shoulder checked you on the way out of the room without so much as another glance at you.

“Ignore her, y/n.” Wanda answered your confused reflection. “She’s upset that Bucky is favoring you instead of her. She’s jealous.”

“I don’t know why.” You shrugged sheepishly as you sat on the red velvet couch. “She’s gorgeous; why would she be jealous of someone like me?”

“Because Bucky has his eye on you.” Wanda smiled with a knowing glint in her eye. “She has been begging Bucky to allow her back on that stage for a half decade. She screwed one of the president’s bodyguards when he was in the city. Caused a scandal that took weeks for Bucky to plead with the mayor to wipe her slate clean. She was going to be placed in federal prison.”

“From what I can see between them, they have bad blood.” Your brow scrunched, remembering the first day you met Bucky.

“You can see why.” She chuckled, grabbing a hairbrush and pulling it though her curls. “Pepper used to be attached to Bucky’s hip. She was his shadow for years. The tabloids thought they would marry and she would carry on his legacy with a few offspring.”

“She broke his heart.” You realized.

“Things haven’t been the same between the pair of them ever since he walked in on her with the bodyguard plowing her in one of the clubs he owns.”

“Jesus.” You breathed. No wonder the venom spoken between the pair of them. “She wants to be back in his spotlight. She thinks she deserves his forgiveness.”

Wanda nodded, placing the brush on the countertop and fluffing her hair with her hands. “Then you came around and caught his eye in a way nobody else could. Clint and Steve loved your voice. Your good looks were icing on top of the cake for them. They bragged about thinking of ways to convince you to work for James for weeks. Barnes listens to your records when he thinks he’s alone in this place.”

“And then I got a phone call at Natalia’s bar asking for my presence here with him.”

Wanda smiled brighter in adoration. “And Bucky adores you. He was uncertain about how Clint and Steve had convinced you but I’m certain he’s happy with your performances. Your presence caused several heated arguments between Peggy and himself over the first few weeks you were walking around this place. Hell, even I admit I’m jealous over the looks he gives you. I’d do anything to get a look like that from him, any of us girls would kill a man if it meant getting Bucky’s attention in the way you had over the first few weeks you arrived.”

“He’s full of surprises.” You sighed as you stood up and walked over to the corner where your winter coat rested on the back of a wooden chair. Quickly, you wrapped yourself in it and smiled at Wanda, bidding her farewell.

“Hey, Y/N.” She called out to you just before you grabbed hold of the doorknob to exit the room. You turned your head to look at her sudden glum expression. “Whatever you do, please don’t mention Little Stevie around Bucky. It would save you a lot of trouble, possibly even your own life.”

“Why?” Your brows furrowed, hand placed on the doorknob. “What exactly happened? Everyone’s talking like Steve ain’t coming back, like he ran off or something.”

“Trust me.” She frowned, uncharacteristically sad as you nodded once more and left the room and left the building through the back entrance.

You were fishing out your car keys but stopped as you felt a presence behind you. Twirling around, you breathed a sigh of relief when you noticed it was only Clint throwing a black garbage in the trash bin. “It’s only you.”

Smiling, he took a single step towards you, showing his hands as to not give more of a fright. “My apologies, kid. No harm done. Would you like a drive home? I wouldn’t suggest riding around in this sleek road tonight.”

Feeling relieved, you declined his offer, saying you would drive carefully. The sudden change of expression on his face alarmed you for a moment before his face turned blank. “I’ll pick you up on Monday, yeah?”

Smiling, you agreed before turning on your heel and walking down the alleyway to where your car was parked. Sighing as you slid behind the wheel, you felt someone staring at you and turned your head to see Clint watching from across the street, in the same spot mere seconds ago. His face seemed tormented as his hands rested in his pockets. You shook off the haunted feeling you held in your chest and drove home. You couldn’t dwell on a feeling like this.

Later that evening, you had received a call from Natalia, informing you to stay clear of Barnes for a while. You could take some shifts at her bar, but Bucky would be busy with political business with the mayor. You knew she was lying. But you also knew you couldn’t prove it. So of course, you agreed. You had asked if Steve and Clint would be joining the crowd at the tables to record you- something you never expected to feel comfortable with. She didn’t reply, simply ending the conversation saying she had patrons to tend to.

You were beginning to get frustrated with the way everyone kept dodging your questions about Steve. You couldn’t help it, it was a part of your charm as an officer. It was your job to get all the answers to a problem. Right? You started scrolling through your phone, deciding to call Wanda Maximoff- maybe she’d be willing to talk.

“Hey, girl.”

You smiled as she greeted you with a cheery voice. You heard some clatter and assumed she was cleaning something. “Hey, Wanda. Can we meet up and talk?” You asked, wasting no time in getting to the point of the call.

“Yeah, sure. Wanna meet up at Pizza Palace?” She asked. “I was gonna pick up some pizza for myself and my brother on the way home.”

“Perfect.” You hung up the phone and quickly dressed in casual clothes before settling yourself in the car and driving off. A few minutes later you pulled up in front of the pizza place and walked inside. Almost instantly, you recognized the redhead sitting across a silver haired man with a plate of fries in front of them.

“Hey, Wanda.” You greeted as you walked up.

She greeted you with a smile and pulled your chair out for you. She beamed as she introduced her twin brother to you. You discovered his name was Pietro, not Peter. You discovered the twins were incredibly close to each other. You were told that Pietro was older by twelve minutes and that they were orphans. You didn’t ask questions about their parents.

Finally, she asked you why you suddenly wanted to hang out. Sheepishly, you admitted that you had some questions about Bucky and Steve. You asked her why he hasn’t been around and you voiced your concerns over the blonde man.

She shook her head apologetically saying it wasn’t her place to say anything. “If Bucky sent him on a suicide mission, I couldn’t say. While I’m close with Barnes, I’m just a worker for him. I hardly get told about the important things. My job is to tend the bar, nothing else is ever expected of me. Occasionally he’ll ask me to go entertain an important client, but nothing else is ever expected with me.”

“James’s employees tend to disappear all the time.” Pietro shrugged, joining into the conversation as he plucked fries into his mouth. “Whether it’s to go overseas or look over some cargo, too many have disappeared over the years to count off hand. Some of them die from being at the wrong place at the wrong time. People outside of his inner circle aren’t told much, other than a need to know basis. We know better than to ask him important information like that. We aren’t important enough. We’re just lower circle thugs that do his dirty work like drug deals.”

“I didn’t know you worked for Bucky as well.” you replied, denying anything as a waitress came to ask if you’d like a drink. “Clint said that Wanda had a brother but no one had mentioned you worked for him.”

“I did for a while.” He shrugged almost uncaringly. “It didn’t work out like I had planned. He let me live solely because he respects my sister. If it weren’t for her, I’d be drowning in the harbor somewhere.”

“He seems to respect the people that work for him.” You observed as you leaned back in the chair.

“He’s a great man to work for.” Wanda agreed with a genuine nod. “I’ve been with him since I was barely going through puberty. He’s a fair man, gives plenty of chances but once he’s had enough, he’s the mafia king he’s known to be.” 

“I bet he can be really scary.”

“Terrifying.” Wanda momentarily had a far off look on her face before she bounced in her seat like the bubbly girl she was known to be. “Anyway, how’s working in the spotlight?”

“It’s great.” You admitted. It was more glorious than you ever expected, honestly. You grew more in love with the spotlight each time you performed on the stage.

“Pepper is jealous of you, you know?.” Wanda giggled. “She’s pissed at Barnes for giving you her spot.”

“She’ll get over it.” You shrugged, although you couldn’t help but to be concerned about the sneers and glares that Pepper threw at you whenever the pair of you were in the same room together. Honestly, the concern had been growing for a while now. But no matter how hard you looked, Pepper Potts wasn’t in any county records.

“You have to understand, they have years of history around each other.” Pietro sighed as he rubbed a hand over Wanda’s forearm. “Most of Barnes’s ensemble have been closely together since Barnes was a child. They have a clique; Barnes, Potts, Rogers, Barton, Castle. Those who aren’t part of that clique aren’t seen bouncing around the city living in royalty.”

“Like high school?” You asked.

The twins nodded in unison.

“Where’s Steve been lately anyway?” You asked, hardly missing the sudden way Wanda’s shoulder tensed up. “He’s been gone for a while.”

The way the pair were suddenly nervous had your suspicions soaring high. But you couldn’t press the issue. It was getting late in the night and you had a long day ahead of you. You stood up and said your farewells, hardly missing the uneasy looks Wanda threw at your on your way out the door.

Something was up. Your instincts knew something was up. You knew in your heart. You knew in the way Bucky seemed to avoid your calls. You knew by the way rumors and gossip filled the air in the clubs. You haven’t worked for him in one of his clubs in nearly two months. However one Friday night, you decided to pop up on him anyway. Regardless of whatever the man was up to, you wanted answers. Whether you were concerned or not was the question. Or was it?

You wore a concealed gun tucked underneath your shirt on your spine as you marched into the club. You held your head high and marched into the boisterous club, ignoring the scent of cigarette smoke and liquor in the air as you strut through the throng of drunken clubbers. Music blared against your ear as you made your way to the back hall of the club.

You ignored the grunts of displeasure from the clubbers as you forced them out of your way. You nearly collided with a few girls with trays of shot glasses before apologizing to them. Minutes later, you were greeted with silence as you entered the back hall of the club and you marched onward until you reached the door that you knew led to Bucky’s office. You knocked on the door before you heard a voice command your entrance.

You were greeted with a voice void of emotion, something you had grown long used to. Quickly, you entered the room and stepped inside. The surprise on Bucky’s face didn’t last long.

“I wasn’t expecting your presence tonight.” He said in a way of greeting. He looked as proper as ever, the spitting image of a mystic god. In his hand he held a pen, dangling over paperwork. His black hair was combed neatly to the side. His blue eyes held little to no emotion in them. This was a man you grew to know. A glass of dark liquor rested a few inches away from his left hand- the glass was half full, droplets of liquid running a corner of the glass.

“I’ve missed you.” You found your mouth speaking without your permission. He only sighed and sat back in his chair in response, eyes slightly glazed over. “Sir, if I may be so bold to ask-“

“I’ve your replacement.” He interrupted you, hardly giving you the respect to look into your eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s just not working out any longer. I’ll have Francis deliver your paycheck Friday morning.”

Panic almost set in your heart as you sat in the seat across from his desk. “What do you mean?”

“I’m giving Pepper your sets. I’m sorry.”

“James-“

“It’s been a trying time as of late and I can’t have too many distractions in my eyesight. You are one of those distractions, Y/N.” He finally glanced at you as he leaned back in the chair to take a swig of the drink on his desk before refocusing on the paper in front of him.

“How?” You blurted out. “Last I checked, I brought plenty of business to your clubs around the city and I wasn’t aware of any bad eggs floating around. Has anyone complained? Am I in need of a new set? Mr. Barnes, please don’t do this.”

“You will have your housing paid for the rest of the year, utilities included. No need to worry over that. Natasha will not take you back. I forbid it.”

“Excuse me?” The fucking nerve of this guy. “You can’t fire me and then expect me to humbly accept your money as if I’m some whore off the street. I’m not going anywhere and you’ll do good to keep me in line, dip shit. What the fuck do you expect me to do? I have a job here. Nobody will hire me if you let me go. You’re a piece of rat shit if you think I will walk out of here and allow Pepper to take a spot that I’ve worked so hard to keep.”

Three seconds of silence fell in the air after your rant before he stood up and strutted over to his wine rack and grabbed a bottle before popping the cork and chugging it. A moment later, he pointed the bottle in your direction and wore a disgruntled scowl.

“You remind me of him.”

“Who?” You asked, watching as he tattered on his feet for a second before steadying himself and taking another long breath of alcoholic drink. There’s no way he’s healthy right now. He’s piss drunk. 

“Steven Grant Rogers.”

Oh no.

“Is that such a bad thing?” You asked. “He’s your best friend, isn’t he?”

“Yes.” He straightens his spine and scowls at the bottle in his hand as if it’s the root to all of the world’s problems. “The best friend I ever had. He was the closest thing to a brother I had when I was growing up.”

“I’ve been hearing rumors around that he’s gone on a trip.” You prodded, taking advantage of the alcohol cruising through this man’s blood. “Is that why he hasn’t been around the last few months? When is he coming back around?”

“He got what he deserved.” Bucky mumbled before kissing the mouth of the bottle once more, draining its contents. “Poor son of a bitch didn’t know what the hell to tell himself anymore. Betrayed me in a way I never expected of him. Put my family in danger. He had to learn the consequences. Nobody puts my family at risk like that and lives. He must’ve thought I would let him off easy; with some sort of warning. He was sorely mistaken.” It’s almost as though the man is talking to himself, like he’s forgotten I’m sitting so closely to him.

“So he’s been sent away?” You asked, goading him, praying for more information. “Where is he? When will he come back?”

The bottle slipped through Bucky’s slackened fingertips and clanged against the floor, spilling its contents along the carpet. Bucky didn’t seem to notice as he stumbled over to the desk and sat down, cradling his face in his palms for a long silent moment before meeting your gaze once more.

“This life was too much on him. He died a coward’s death.”

“Excuse me?” You blinked. You never expected Barnes to submit to you so easily. “How did he die? Barnes, my condolences.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Bucky places his palms face down on the desk in front of him and you could have sworn the man was almost in tears before he shook his head and sniffled loudly. “I have enough sins to worry over. The death of Steve will surely haunt me more than anyone else I’ve ever escorted to death.”

“Barnes-“

With a drunken pout, he looked out of the window to his right and sighed. “He was my best friend and I swore to him we would die together. Little did he know that his death broke me in ways nobody will ever know. Whether I caused it or not. I will never be the man I once was. I can never forgive myself for what my fingers have done.”

What was he trying to say? Silently, you watched the man unfold in front of you. You had never seen him unraveled and it started to frighten you. “Bucky, you can talk to me.” You soothe him. “I won’t talk about this. I can’t allow myself to see you this broken.”

“Damn right you won’t.” Without warning he pulled out a .22 caliber from a hiding place by the windowsill and pointed it at your face. “Because shall you betray me, you’ll be laying in a ditch next to Steve. Of that I can assure you with utmost certainty. So go ahead and try me.”

“You’re going through emotional distress, James. It’s a common emotion to feel when you’ve suffered a tragedy like this.” You blinked. You had to remain calm as you stared at the empty shaft in front of you. It wasn’t a smart move to make him more deranged and maniacal. You had too much experience dealing with violent criminals who waved guns and knives in your face. “I’m not going to report you or betray you. You have to believe me. I care for you, Barnes. Please, believe me.”

“I can’t do that.” His voice broke, scattering between high pitched shrill and drunken stupor. “Steve, my best friend betrayed me in a way I never thought possible from him. He allowed my sister to get hurt when he was supposed to be keeping her out of harm’s way. And for that he had a price to pay. If he betrayed me so easily, how the hell can I ever trust another soul to not do what he did?”

“And I get that, Barnes. I really do. I’ve lost friends and family as well. It’s hard to accept. But you can’t let yourself get bad like this. Life moves on. It doesn’t stop for anyone. You have to forgive and forget. You would be a better man in life if you just think before you act, you utter fool.”

“You sound like one of Banner’s hooligans.” He rolled his eyes. “Those fools are always praising what’s right and wrong.”

“The Lieutenant?” You scrunch your face in worry for a brief second. “They’re harmless. They have a job expected of them.They care for the citizens of the city the best they can. What’s so great about you and your syndicate? All you do is cause chaos and crime.”

“We protect our own as a family should do.” He replied darkly, dropping the gun away from your sight. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be talking to you like this. You don’t know what’s been going on.”

“I try and stay out of business that ain’t mine to be in.”

“Steve allowed my sister to get in harm’s way when he was supposed to protect her. I killed him in a fit of anger and I wish I could take it back.”

“But you can’t.” You frowned. “You killed him and there’s nothing else to be done. Did you have a funeral in his honor?”

Bucky scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “There’s nothing honorable about living the life we live, kid. I wish I could tell you different. But I can’t lie. Not to you. But I had to keep you out of harm’s way. So I had you stay away for a while.” He coughed and cleared his throat, scratching at the unsteady growth of hair growing on his chin. “You’re a fine singer and a beautiful woman. I would be an absolute fool to let you slip out of my hands. I feared that a few of my enemies might be tracking my moves— an old gang that I thought had disbanded years ago. I had to protect my people. I had to protect myself.”

“So I’m still on board?” You asked.

“If you can handle my truths, yes.” He frowned and absently started drawing unrecognizable shapes on the surface of his desk. “I need some stability in my life. And I think you were pulled into my life for a reason.”

“I’ll do anything you ask of me, Bucky.” You vowed.

“Good.” He clicked his tongue before his eyes scaled your body. “Do you care to perform tonight?”

You blinked at the sudden change of topic. “I would but I can’t.” You frowned.

“Babysitting duties?” He hiked a brow as you nodded in return. “Alright then. Monday night, at five on the dot. Not a minute later.”

“Yes sir.” You knew he was dismissing you. You stood up and walked to the door before turning in my back around. “My condolences to you, sir. I’m sorry for Steve. He was a good man.”

Silently, he waved away your words before his phone started ringing. You walked out of the office without another word, your head spinning with thoughts and prayers for Steve’s family and even Bucky himself.

He’s not a bad man. He’s just done terrible things. You don’t know why you were trying to convince yourself. Or what you were trying to convince yourself. He worked in the mafia. He was a horrible person. He’s killed innocent beings for the sake of entertainment. You knew it. It wasn’t a secret. Shit, you’ve overheard his lackeys and employees float about this nurder and that murder. It shook you to know how free these men and women openly spoke of violence.

But you weren’t any better. You killed and harmed people as well. Hell, you still had the occasional nightmare over certain victims. But did that make you a bad person? Were you any better than Barnes and his crew? Maybe, maybe not. You couldn’t dwell on it too long as you walked into your house and collapsed against your couch and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
